


Heather, You're Drunk

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also this was for my sister, good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Just a little one-shot requested by my sister, who is one of the biggest McNamawyer shippers out there. Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account.





	Heather, You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my fanfiction.net account, Randomness Girl (terrible name, I know), back in March, for my little sister.

Veronica sighed, helping her girlfriend into the car. "Heather, I know this is your first time drinking hard, but don't you think you overdid it?"

 

Heather giggled in response, tripping over her own feet as she tried to sit down in the passenger seat. "Wh... what are you t-talking about~" she slurred between laughs. "I feel greaaat..." She laughed loudly like Veronica would as she fell onto the floor of the car.

 

Veronica couldn't help but let out a snicker, struggling not to fall into a fit of laughter like her girlfriend. "Seriously Heather," she said between chuckles, "what will your parents think?" She helped her up, buckling the blonde in for her.

 

"Who caressss?" Heather continued to slur, beginning to hiccup. "This is... the bessst night everrrrr! Woo!" She weakly pumped a fist in the air, laughing like a complete moron.

 

Veronica snorted, rolling her dark eyes as she got into the driver's seat. "Come on, Heather, I'm taking you home."

 

"Hoooommmmeee..." Heather sounded out slowly before giggling more. "That's a fun word; hoommee... hooooooommmmeeee..." She chuckled softly, continuing to stretch the word longer each time over the start of the car engine.

 

"Wheee!" she cried as Veronica backed up into the road and began the drive home.

 

"I swear to God, I'm not gonna deal with you like this for the next ten minutes," the sober girl muttered, whether to herself or Heather, she didn't care.

 

The entire drive to the McNamara household was just Heather giggling or rambling about some random stupid thing while Veronica was trying to focus on the road ahead, ignoring her girlfriend, only responding with the occasional "uh-huh."

 

Pulling up at the blonde's house, Veronica loudly announced over her going on about roosters, "WE'RE HERE!"

 

"But Ronniiiieeeee!" Heather whined. "Don't make me gooooo!"

 

"Come on, Heather," she said firmly, unbuckling. "My parents are gonna freak if I don't get home soon."

 

Heather grabbed her hand, and with probably more force than intended, pulled her close. She fell back, turning to her to yell "What the hell?" except she was cut off as her lips landed on Heather's.

 

She pulled away quickly, feeling herself turning red, her eyes widening with shock. "I... I-I..." she stuttered, unsure what to say or do.

 

Heather seemed to know however. Giggling, she pulled her back in for another one, strangely passionate while being drunk. Veronica had no idea what to do for a moment, then decided to just kiss back. This was longer than her first kiss, which was with JD (unfortunately), but definitely much better.

 

She pulled away slowly, gently brushing her girlfriend's light cheek with her thumb, who just stared back at her with eyes half-closed, chuckling. "Yer a good kisserrrrr..." Heather spoke, hiccuping afterwards.

 

Veronica snorted, almost getting into one of her laughing fits. "Get some sleep, Heather." She got out of the car, helping her girlfriend walk.

 

"S... sleepppp?"

 

Slowly but surely, they made their way to the front door, where Heather's parents thanked Veronica for bringing their daughter back safely, then took care of her after that.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, about what happened last night..." Veronica whispered to Heather just before class started, feeling herself blushing again. "I... I just wanted to say-"

 

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, confused. "Not much happened at the party yesterday."

 

"Uh... n-never mind..."

 

* * *

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
